A New Begining
by Patamon32
Summary: For reference, LilacKamiya gave me permission to do a sequal and more after the Time as Always Time Series. This takes place 4 years later and will deal around Saria and Davis a lot. R&R Please. Flames welcome. Advice also. And looking for beta readers.
1. Davis Question and Sarias Answer

Authors Note: This is a Sequel to Time as Always time. This is written by a different person but same author is posting it.

4 years have passed since Time as Always time ended.

Ages: Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi are 37. TK and Kari are 34. Saria, Davis, Mina, and Kevin are all 20. Li, Maiko, and Michael are all 11. Lillie is 10. Reena and Honoka are 9. Hope is 6. Yuka and Ren are both 4.

Summary: Like it says its a new beginning of life for some of the characters, but especially Saria and Davis, along with Mina and Kevin. And in this I will dwelve a bit into what life has been like for Maiko now that she is reunited with Sora and Tai after 7 long years. Chapter 1 is basically going to deal with Saria and Davis going on a date with Davis having some special planned. Not going to go into further detail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A New Beginning Chapter 1,**

_**August 1, 2028**_

Saria woke up at 8:00 that morning thinking about what she is going to do today. But then she remembered that Davis and her were going to spend the whole day together. Hang at their house for a while and eat breakfast together. Maybe go see her parents and have her birthday party with them before going out with Davis to see a movie and go to a romantic dinner. "Oh boy this will be an excellent day I wonder what will happen tonight after the movie," Saria said to herself as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. Just then she heard someone coming down the stairs and saw that it was Davis.

Davis woke up and saw the clock it said 8:00 on it. He groaned and got up. He then remembered that it was Saria's birthday and smiled. He had a special night planned out. He was going to go with her to her parent's house for them to celebrate her birthday then go see a movie, probably going to go see a movie and then going out to a fancy restaurant, were he would give her his birthday present. So he decided to go down after he got dressed. When he got down there he saw Saria was already in the kitchen getting something to drink while waiting for him.

"Good morning Davis," Saria said, smiling happily.

"Good morning, and Happy Birthday Saria," Davis exclaimed then went over and kissed her on the lips.

"So does bacon and eggs with hash browns sound good to you?"

"Ya it does."

"Good coming right up then," then Davis went off to go cook the eggs, bacon and hash browns. When they were done he served the food to Saria and sat down and ate also.

_**9:00**_

_**Yagami Household Kitchen….**_

"Daddy, Li took my favorite shirt!" Hanako Cried.

"I did not! She is just trying to get me in trouble," Li cried.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Both of you stop it!" Tai yelled.

Both Li and Hanako stopped and looked at their dad. Tai was rubbing the temples on the side of his head. "Both of you need to get ready because your sister is coming today. Go and find Maiko and Reena and tell them they need to get ready also."

"Okay dad," They both said and left to go look for their siblings.

Just then Sora came into the kitchen and put her arms around Tai, "So they had the favorite shirt fight again?" She asked.

"Yah I remember when they first had that fight" Tai said.

Just then the doorbell rang, "That must be Saria and Davis, I will go get the door," Sora said.

She went to the door and found Saria and Davis there smiling, "Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Kamiya,"

"Davis I told you before you can call me Sora."

"Yes Mrs... I mean Sora," He said.

"Okay well come in the other kids will be down soon and your Uncle Matt, Uncle TK, Aunt Mimi and Aunt Kari will be here soon," Sora said.

"Hey, Sora can I talk to you and Mr. Kamiya privately really fast?" Davis asked.

"Of course you can. Saria we will be back out in a few moments."

"Okay mom," Saria said and went and sat down in the living room.

"Tai, Davis wants to ask us something"

"Okay go ahead Davis," Tai said.

"Well I wanted to ask for your blessing to ask for Saria's hand in marriage tonight after dinner," The response was instantaneous.

Tai looked like he was going to knock Davis out and Sora was holding him back but smiling, "What did you do to my daughter Davis! You had better not have gotten her pregnant before marriage or I will kill you!" Tai said.

"Tai calm down I doubt Saria is pregnant."

"No she isn't pregnant, I just love your daughter so much that I want to marry her," Davis said.

Tai seemed to calm down after that and smiled, "If that's the case then yes you have our blessing to ask for Saria's hand in marriage."

"Okay since that is over with lets go back out there Saria is probably worried that Tai killed you Davis," Sora said.

So they headed back out and they see Saria talking with Li, Maiko, Reena and Hanako.

"Hi girls and Li," Davis said happily.

"Hi Davis," They all said together.

Saria got up and kissed Davis on the cheek. Davis blushed a bit. Just then the doorbell rang, "I will get it mom," Li said.

He got up and walked over to the door and opened it, there stood Kari, TK, Matt, Mimi and their children. "Hi Li" Matt said.

"Hi guys how are you doing today?" Li asked.

"We are doing great."

"Well come on in Saria and Davis are both here right now."

So Matt, Mimi, Kari and TK all came in and followed Li to the living room where Tai, Sora, Saria and Davis sat together talking, while the kids played on the floor.

_**Odaiba Movie theatre**_

_**7:30 PM**_

"That was a good movie," Saria said.

"Ya I know they left it open for a sequel, so now let's go to the restaurant," Davis said.

"Okay so were are we headed?"

"Olaries" Davis replied.

Saria gasped, "But Davis that is the most expensive restaurant in Odaiba!" She exclaimed.

"I know but you are worth it," Davis replied back, smiling happily.

Saria smiled, "Thank you Davis I love you so much."

"I love you also Saria," So they got into Davis car and drove away.

_**Olaries**_

_**7:50 PM**_

"Okay we're here," Davis said.

"Thanks you so much for bringing me here tonight Davis," Saria said to him happily and she kissed him on the lips. Davis got out of the car and opened up Saria's door for her, "Thank you." Saria Replied.

"Your welcome come on lets go in."

"Okay."

So they went inside and walked to the person at the front of the restaurant, "Reservation," The waiter said.

"It will be under Davis Ichijouji."

"Very good please follow me sir." They followed the waiter to a table and Davis pulled Saria's chair out for her to sit down and when she did he pushed her chair in for her and then he went to sit in the chair across from her.

"Good evening sir and miss. May I recommend the special tonight, Sirloin steak with a side serving of Scallops and Shrimp with a choice of toast or salad?"

Saria and Davis both ordered the special, "Thank you sir and miss."

So the waiter went off after writing their order and getting their drinks. Saria and Davis both looked at each other and smiled.

Saria leaned back in her chair, "Davis this is such a wonderful place thank you for taking me here."

"Its not problem Saria, like I said you are worth taking to this restaurant," She smiled and leaned forward and kissed Davis on the lips. They continued to talk about stuff until their food got there and then they started to eat. After they were done eating, Saria stared out the window at the water outside, "Hey Davis do you mind if we go out and walk by the water."

"Yah lets go."

So they headed out after paying for the meal. After a little while of walking Davis and Saria stopped and just stared at the water.

Then Davis turned to her, "Saria I have a question for you and I will understand if you are not ready, I will wait for your answer."

"Okay," Saria said.

"Saria we have known each other for ten years now and we have been dating four of those years. What I am about to ask you will change our lives and relationship," He said then got down on one knee and got out a black box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring, "Saria Kamiya will you marry me?"

Saria stood there motionless and unsure of what to say. Thoughts were crossing her mind. But one thing that crossed her mind was 'I love him so of course I will say yes' Saria thought. "Yes Davis, yes I will marry you. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else!" She exclaimed. He put the ring on her finger smiling and got up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

_**Yagami House**_

_**Living room**_

_**August 2nd, 2028**_

_**8:30 AM**_

"So Saria how was your night out with Davis?" Sora asked.

"Yah, mom look what Davis gave me," She said showing her the engagement ring that Davis used to ask her to marry him.

Sora gasped, "Saria is that what I think it is?"

"Yes mom Davis proposed to me last night next to the water by the restaurant we went to."

"That's great sweetie! I am so happy for you," Sora replied smiling brightly.

"So where's dad?" Saria asked. "He has to work today. But we both knew about Davis asking you to marry him, because he asked us yesterday morning while we went and talked to him in the kitchen. Your dad freaked out because he thought you got pregnant and that was why Davis asked."

"Mom you don't have to worry me and Davis are waiting until we get married to have sex. I do want kids though. We both do," Saria replied smiling dreamily.

"Saria I know you will make a good mother when you do have your own children. And you know me and your father will both be here for you when you do have your own kids."

"I appreciate that a lot mom."

"So have you and Davis decided on a date for your guys wedding?"

"Yah we want to have it on November 18."

"So that gives us 4 months to get everything ready. So what kind of wedding do you guys want?"

"Well we want to get married here. We want to have a small wedding with our friends and family."

"Okay dear well I got to go get your brothers and sisters off to school. I will tell them the good news."

"Thanks mom, love you."

"Love you too sweetie, bye."

_**End of Chapter 1.**_


	2. Davis and Sarias Surprise

Summary: I know this won't make sense for some of this but I had major writers block.

**A New Beginning Chapter 2**

_**September 3, 2028**_

_**Davis and Sarias Room**_

_**8:30 A.M.**_

Saria woke up, and she smiled. Her and Davis had broken their vow not to have sex until they were married but she hadn't regret it. She wouldn't have wanted to do that with anyone else. She turned over and saw that Davis was awake and staring at her smiling as well.

"Morning sweetie," Davis said.

"Hi honey, last night was fantastic. I can't believe we were able to wait so long to have sex," Saria said as she kissed Davis on the lips and pulled him on top of her while kissing him.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Davis asked.

"Well I have to work today; I start at 10:00, so I should start getting ready now."

"Okay babe, I have to head to work also. Your dad will probably have some stuff for me to do at the office. Who will take a shower first?"

"You can you have to go to work before I do, so you go ahead and take one first," Saria replied.

"Okay babe. I won't take too long," Davis said.

When Davis came out of the bathroom he found Saria sitting at the table drinking some coffee. "Hey Saria shower is free." Davis said.

Saria looked over at him, "Okay thanks I will go take one now." She got up and kissed Davis on the cheek, then walks into the bathroom.

"Hey Saria, how about we got out for dinner tonight?" Davis called.

"Ya that sounds great!" Saria called back.

Just then the phone rang and Davis got up and answered it. "Ichijouji/Yagami Residence Davis speaking."

"Hey Davis, its me Kevin."

"Hey Kevin how's things going with you and Mina?"

"Its going great we both had a surprise for each other last night at dinner. I proposed to her last night and she said yes!" Kevin exclaimed on the other line.

"That's great man... Wait didn't you say she had a surprise for you also?"

"Ya, she found out the day before yesterday that she was 3 weeks pregnant. I am going to be a dad Davis! I couldn't be any happier then I am now."

"I am very happy for you two. Hey I got to go; I have to go to work today."

"Ya, okay man so talk to you later just thought you ought to know," then Davis hung up.

Just then Saria came out in a towel and headed to their bedroom to get changed. When she came out she saw Davis was getting ready to leave, "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh it was Kevin, he proposed to Mina last night." "Oh that's great for them I am happy for them!" Saria exclaimed.

"Ya but that's not all Mina went to the doctor the day before yesterday and found out she was 3 weeks pregnant."

"Oh that's awesome. I bet they were both excited about that."

"Kevin sure sounded like he was excited about it and I bet if he was I can't imagine how excited Mina is about it."

"Ya hey hon, don't you need to head to work?"

Davis looked over at the clock it read 9:30. "Ya you are right. Well babe I will see you later."

"Yup love ya hon," Saria replied.

"Love you too," Davis said as he walked out the door.

_**Yagami/Ichijouji House**_

_**September 14 2028**_

_**8:30 am**_

Saria was hunched over the toilet in her and Davis bathroom as she threw up. 'Man I hope I am not coming down with something.' Saria thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Saria is everything okay in there?" Davis asked concerned.

"Ya I think I might need to see a doctor, I have been like this for a week now," Saria replied.

"Okay I will call the doctor and make an appointment for you." Davis replied back.

When Saria was done she washed her mouth out and came out of the bathroom. She saw Davis hang up the phone when she came out. "Hey hon I got you a appointment today at 12:00."

"Okay I hope it's nothing serious."

"It's probably nothing to worry about it's probably just a bad flu bug."

"Ya after all it is all the signs of one," Saria said.

_**Odaiba General Hospital**_

_**12:00 pm**_

Saria walked in and sat down in the waiting room.

"Saria Yagami!" A nurse called.

Saria got up. 'Man that was fast.' she thought.

She followed the nurse to a room, "The doctor will be with you a shortly," She said.

Saria sat down on the table looking around the office and noticing some posters on the walls about the human body. Just then a female doctor walked in, "Hey I'm doctor Sheehan, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well for the last week or so I have not been feeling too well. I don't know what it is. And I don't seem to be getting any better," Saria said to him.

"Well lets draw some blood and see if there's anything that would be causing this right now," Saria nodded and followed the doctor out of the room. After he drew some blood he told her they should know the results by tonight.

_**Yagami/Ichijouji Residence**_

_**7:30 PM**_

_**Living room**_

Saria was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her and Davis when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Saria said into the receiver.

"Is this Saria Yagami?"

"Yes it is, may I ask who this is?" Saria asked.

"This is Doctor Sheehan."

"Oh hi so what are the results of the test you ran on me?" She asked a little afraid.

"Well I have good news depending on how you determine good news. Saria you are not sick there is something so much better happening to you," He said

"What is it?" she asked excitedly now.

"Well what if I told you could experience the joys of motherhood in 9 months?" He asked.

"You mean...I'm pregnant!!" She exclaimed. Not noticing that Davis just walked in.

"Yes you are congratulations, good luck and I will be you obstetrician for these 9 months so lets have you come in for a ultrasound next week. Goodbye," He said.

"Goodbye," She said very happily. She then turned around and noticed that Davis was home. She panicked a bit.

"Davis how long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that you are pregnant...yippee!!" He exclaimed as he ran to her and swept her into his arms, "I am going to be a dad! I can't believe it I am actually going to be a dad," He cried happily.

"These have been a awesome two months. First I get the pleasure to ask you to marry me and you say yes now I find out I am going to be a dad!" He exclaimed happily as he kissed her on the lips. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Saria asked to herself. She went over and opened the door to find her dad and mom there with Li, Maiko, Hanako and Reena there.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" She exclaimed as she hugged her parents and her brothers and sisters.

"Hi hon sorry for dropping in like this, but we wanted to see how you guys were doing," Sora said.

"Good in fact Davis and I have a announcement to make," She said happily while looking over at Davis, who smiled back at her.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"Well for the last week or so I have not been feeling to well and I went to the doctor to find out why today, he called me about 10 minutes ago and told me why."

"Is everything okay?" Sora asked a little worried.

"Ya but what would you say if you two were going to become grandparents in about 9 months?"

Tai and Sora's jaws dropped at this. Tai was the first to recover from this, "You mean..." But he couldn't get it out.

"Yes dad I found out that I am pregnant."

_**End of Chapter 3**_

Next chapter will not be the wedding but will have to do with Tai and Sora's reactions to Saria finding out she pregnant. I think the wedding will be in chapter 5 or 6 or maybe later not sure yet.


	3. Tai and Soras Reaction  disaster strike

A New Beginning Chapter 3

Tai and Sora just stood there with their mouths wide open shocked at the news Saria had just gave them.

"Mom, dad are you two okay?" Li asked as he and his sisters were staring at them.

Sora shook herself out of her stunned and goes and hugs Saria, "That's great sweetie, I can't believe I am going to be a grandmother!" She exclaimed with tears running down her face.

Tai also recovered from this and went over and shook Davis hand, "I am happy for you two I was just thinking that maybe you guys would have waited until after your married for this to happen." Tai said a bit shocked still but happy none the less.

Li and his sisters came up to Saria now and hugged her, "So I take it we are going to have a niece or nephew then in about 9 months?" Li asked Saria.

Saria smiled, "Yup I still can't believe I am carrying a life around inside of me that starts out so small. I mean I always heard about it and stuff and I saw mom go through with it a few times. But I didn't ever think about me going through it myself," Saria said.

"Ya well your father and I will be here for you and Davis whenever you need something," Sora said.

"Hey I have a good idea let's go out and celebrate this," Tai said.

"Ya let me grab my coat and we will leave," Saria said.

As they left, none of the realized they had left the oven on and that there was black smoke escaping from it.

_**Tai and Sora's Car**_

_**10:30 PM**_

"Well I am happy for Saria and Davis I just hope that the childbirth isn't too bad for Saria," Sora said as Tai drove her, Li, Maiko, Hanako and Leena home who were sleeping in the back seat.

"Ya I know I am happy for them and I am a bit shocked," Tai said.

"Well I am glad that you didn't overreact to the news. I was half expecting you to since you freaked out when Davis asked if he could ask her to marry him," Sora replied.

When they got home they put their kids to bed. And when they came out the phone rang. Sora went and answered it. "Hello?" She said.

She heard sobbing on the other line of the phone, "Mom it's me," Saria said.

Sora's heart broke when she heard her daughter crying, "Sweetie what's wrong?" Sora asked. She saw Tai's head shot up at this.

"Well when we left I forgot I was cooking something on the stove," She said

Sora gasped, "Saria what happened?" Sora asked.

"Mom it's gone! It's all gone. The apartment, our stuff, and everything," She sobbed into the phone even harder then before. Sora sighed; she knew what this was like. But for a women who was just starting a family this was going to be hard.

"Saria you and Davis come here. We will let you stay with us until you two can get back up on your feet. You can have your old room also. Li and Maiko won't mind," Sora said.

"Thanks mom, I will see you in a bit," Saria said sniffling now.

Sora hung up the phone and looked at Tai who was looking at her worriedly, "What happened did Davis hurt her?" He asked.

"No Tai, when we left tonight, Saria forgot that she was cooking something and when we left the apartment. The apartment caught fire. All their stuff is gone now," Sora said unhappily.

She looked ready to cry, "Oh Tai, what if that hadn't happened until they got back and went to bed! What if they were asleep and the fire started and they couldn't get out. We could have lost Saria today, again."

Tai goes up and comforts her, "Its okay Sora what we have to look at is that they are both perfectly fine. And so is their unborn child. I heard you say that they both can stay with us. I agree with that," he said. Just then the doorbell rung.

"That's them," Sora said as she and Tai got up and answered the phone. But it wasn't Saria and Davis at the door. It was...

_**End of Chapter 3.**_

A/N: OOH Cliffhanger. Sorry I couldn't resist. I will have chapter 4 out as soon as possible.


	4. A New Start

A New Beginning Chapter 4

Saria hung up with her mom and looked at Davis, "My mom and dad said that we can stay with them. I am so sorry about this Davis," She said apprehensively. When she looked over at Davis, she started to cry.

Davis ran over to her, and hugged her, "Saria don't cry, listen we were all excited about the news and you just forgot okay. Things can be replaced lives can't." He said to her while holding her.

"I know Davis but its just so hard. I mean I have had to start from nothing once before along with my parents." Saria said while sobbing into his shirt.

"I know you did Saria but this time you have more help and your parents are going to help us with this. And I will be here for you just like I was last time." He said to her. "Now come on lets get to your parents house."

"Okay," She said sniffling.

"Mom! How are you?" Sora asked.

"I am doing good. How about you? Sorry for coming so late but my plane came in early," Karen said. Then she noticed the worried look on Sora's face. "Whats wrong? She asked.

"We were at Saria's tonight. As you know she and Davis are getting married on November 18th, well she found out something tonight," She said.

"What did she find out?" Karen asked. But then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Saria and Davis now," Sora said and opened the door to find Davis there supporting who looked really upset.

Karen noticed this and went and held Saria as she sobbed into her grandmas shirt, "Whats wrong Saria?" She asked.

"Oh grandma its terrible. We found out some awesome news today. Mom and dad came to see how me and Davis were doing and we told them the news," She said.

"What was the news?" Karen asked.

"I found out from the doctor I went to today. That I'm..." She couldn't finish because she started crying again.

"What did you find out Saria?" Karen asked her granddaughter.

"Saria found out she is pregnant Karen," Davis said.

"Your pregnant, oh congratulations sweetie," She said happily to Saria.

"Thank you grandma, I am feeling better now thank you. But we are having to stay here now. When I found out that I was pregnant I was so excited and when I told my parents that we were expecting a child of our own in 9 months and they said we should celebrate. But when we left I forgot that I had been cooking dinner at the time. And our apartment it...it caught fire. We lost everything but fortunately we got out with our lives," She said now just sniffling into her grandmas shirt.

Karen looked like she was going to cry about this, "Saria honey, I can't imagine what this is like for you. A fire has taken away everything you own once, but now you are expecting a child. I just hope everything goes well for you two after you get married."

Saria smiled slightly, "Thanks grandma." She said. Then looked at Tai and Sora. "I think I am going to go to bed. I have my old bedroom still empty right?" She asked.

"We have to move Li out of there but I don't think he will have a problem with it. We will explain everything to him and the others tomorrow. But for now he can bunk with Maiko."

"Okay mom, let me get him up and put him to bed. I need to have some practice if I am going to be a mother in 9 months," Saria said.

"Okay sweetie we will be up there in a minute." Sora said.

When Saria headed upstairs. Tai turned to Davis, "Davis thank you for not leaving our Saria when you found out she was pregnant. I am also very sorry for your guys apartment."

"Tai you should know I love your daughter very much and I would never leave her. No matter what."

Tai smiled, "Ya I should have known that you have known her most of her life. So I don't know why I still act this way."

"I can tell you why," Sora said. "Its because you love your daughter and don't want to see her hurt. Because you feel if she is hurt it hurts you to see her that way," Sora said.

"See why I love this woman?" Tai said kissing Sora.

"Ya I know why you love her," Davis said. "But I just wish you guys wouldn't kiss in front of me."

Tai and Sora looked at each other and laughed. "Ya well we have been married for over 20 years. We had Saria before we got married. So we have a equal share of love for each other and Saria."

"Thats great. I think I am going to go to bed I have to work tomorrow. Goodnight Sora, goodnight Tai, goodnight Karen," With that Davis went upstairs.

When Davis got upstairs to Saria's old bedroom he saw her laying on the bed looking at the ceiling, "Hey sweetie," Davis said as he laid down next to her.

"Hi Davis. I am glad my mom and dad had somewhere we could stay. I know my grandpa would have let us stay his house also. But since my grandma died of cancer last year he just hasn't been the same," Saria said.

"Saria honey I don't think it would have mattered I think Kevin would have let you stay at his house. He would probably be happy to have someone there to keep him company since your grandma died last year," Davis said.

"Well I guess your right. We need to get to bed we both have to work tomorrow. Good night Davis," Saria said as she turned off the lamp next to the bed.

"Good night Saria," Davis said.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

Note: I know that Sarias grandmas cancer went away. But lets just say that it came back and the last time left her too weak to fight it. And sorry for not writing so soon. But I was wanting to read Harry Potter: And the Deathly Hallows before I write this. YAY FOR HAPPY ENDING IN DEATHLY HALLOWS.


	5. Yolie Knows and Meet Franck

A New Begining Chapter 5

Summary: This chapter will be a happier one and most likely the longest one yet. Now onto Chapter 5.

Note: Sorry for taking so long but I kind of want more reviews before I write more. Just to see what you guys think. I don't care if its flamez or good reviews. But I just want to see what you think. I will continue writing this no matter what because I like writing this. I just kind of lost motivation lately. The next couple of chapters are dedicated to the two people who reviewed my fanfic. So onto chapter 5.

_**September 16, 2028**_

_**Yagami Household**_

_**Saria's Old Bedroom**_

_**7:30 AM**_

The alarm clock went off, and Davis got up and looked over at the time. It read 7:30 AM. He rolled over and groaned after he turned it off.

"Saria honey, its time to get up," Davis said.

Saria groaned and snuggled into her pillow more. Davis sighed, 'It's going to be one of those mornings'. He thought.

"Saria come on we have to go tell my parents now about everything that has happened to us recently. Even my dad is coming over and them getting together even now is rare," He said.

When this didn't get her up he went to her and started to tickle her. That got an immediate response from her as she started to laugh and squirm, "Davis...stop...it...I...can't...breathe..." Saria said.

Davis smiled as he stopped tickling her and leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "Well I had to get you up somehow. And this is the one way that always works."

"True, I like the kissing part of it that's for sure. But I wish you would not tickle me," Saria said.

"I know but that's why I do it. Also you tend to be a bit more happier afterwards."

"I guess your right. So we are going to your moms place today, to tell her about me being pregnant right?" She asked.

"Yup so we need to get up and get ready to go."

Davis got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower, while Saria went downstairs.

Downstairs Saria found her dad at the table eating breakfast, while her mom making breakfast for everyone else.

"Morning mom, morning dad."

"Morning sweetie. Are you and Davis going over to Yolie's house today to tell her about her becoming a grandmother?" Sora asked.

"Yup, I wonder how she will react to it. I hope she won't be mad at us for not waiting until after we are married. We both wanted to but we both felt it was time," Saria said.

"Well Saria, since you are an expecting mother you need to eat. So the baby will grow healthy inside you," Sora said.

"Ya sit here," Tai said as he motioned to the chair next to him.

"Thank you dad," Saria said as she sat down in the chair.

Just then, Maiko and Li came down, "Morning Mom, Dad and Saria," Li and Maiko said.

"Morning Li and Maiko," Saria, Tai and Sora said. "Hurry and eat breakfast so we can go see you aunt Kari and Uncle TK today," Sora said.

"Okay mom," Li and Maiko replied.

They heard more footsteps coming down and they saw Reena, Hanako and Davis coming down the stairs now.

"Morning guys," Sora said.

"Morning mom, dad and Saria," Hanako and Reena said.

"Well I am going to go take a shower so we can leave and go to Davis parents today to tell them," Saria said.

_**Ichijouji House**_

_**8:30 AM**_

_**Living room**_

Yolie was sitting on the couch waiting for Saria and Davis to show up. She had something to tell them about herself. It was something that was going to affect them but in a good way. Just then the doorbell rang.

She got up expecting to see Saria and Davis. But she saw Davis Sr. there instead. She then remembered that she invited him over today to tell him about what she was going to tell the others. It was also Saria and Davis Jr.'s request for him to come over because they had news of their own. They wanted to share something that would change their lives forever.

"Hi Yolie," Davis said.

"Hi Davis. Saria and Davis Jr. aren't here yet. But they should be soon," Yolie said.

Just then the doorbell rang again. When she answered it, there stood Saria and Davis Jr.

"Hi mom," Davis Jr. said.

"Hi Yolie," Saria said.

"Hi Saria, hi Davis," Yolie and Davis Sr. said.

"So let's go to the living room and sit down while we tell the news," Yolie said.

"Okay mom you tell your news and we will tell you ours," Davis Jr. said.

When they sat down in the living room, Yolie began. "Well, this news will be affecting everyone here. Don't worry it's nothing bad," She replied seeing the looks of fear on Saria, Davis Jr and Davis Sr.'s faces. "Davis, Ken and your other siblings already knows this, also. We have decided to move. Closer to where you live now Davis," She said to Davis Jr.

"That's great mom. But we came here to give you some news also. Some bad some good. Which one do you want to hear first?" Davis asked.

"The bad news," Yolie said.

"The bad news also has some good news to it. The bad news is we don't have the apartment we lived in. It burned down a few days ago. We had left the oven on and it caught fire. That happened when we weren't home at the time. But we would have been homeless right now if Saria's parents didn't give us a place to stay."

"That's horrible honey," Yolie said and she saw the tears form in Saria's eyes as she remembered that night.

"Well mom there is really good news behind all this," Davis Jr. said. Davis looked over at Saria as she smiled happily at that thought.

Yolie looked between them and asked, "What is the good news?"

"Well Yolie how would you feel about being a grandmother in a little over 8 months?" Saria asked as she was smiling happily at the though of being a mother.

Yolie stood there shocked. Not knowing what to say. Did she hear them right. If she did she was going to be a grandmother in 8 months.

"Mom? You okay?" Davis asked.

"Yes...Yes I am fine. So just too clear things up, Saria you are having my son's child right?"

"Yup," Saria replied happily while smiling at Davis, who looked just as easily as happy as Saria.

"That's great you two. I know Ken will be happy to hear this news," Yolie said. Then she went and gave Saria a huge hug.

"Well mom me and Saria have to get going. We have to go see the wedding planner, Franck," Davis said.

_**The wedding Planner place **_

_**10:30 AM **_

_**Francks office **_

"Mr. Ichijouji, Ms. Kamiya, come in come in," Franck said in his French accent that was hard to understand at times. _Note: I am new at this so bear with me with accents sorry._

"Hi Franck, I am glad you are still planning weddings since you helped plan my parents, my aunt Mimi and my uncle Matt's Weddings, along with my aunt Kari and uncle TK," Saria said.

"Ah, eet is not a problem; I remember the weddings quite well since I was invited to them also which doesn't happen very often, mind you," He said smiling at the two of them.

"Ya well there is something you might be happy to know too, we found out last week, I am expecting a child in 8 months." Saria said.

"Oh that is wonderful news. I remember when we were planning your parents wedding; your mom was pregnant with you Saria," Franck said.

"Well since we are here, should we start planning the wedding then?" Davis asked a little impatiently.

"Oh right, that's why we are here. Sorry I was kind of caught up in memory lane. Well yes, let's see here. Let's discuss about what we are going to do for a place for the wedding," Franck said.

"Well we already sort of had that part figured out. We were going to have it at my parent's house," Saria said.

"Ah that's good; now let's discussed what we are going to do about guests, decorations and the dresses," Franck said.

After leaving Franck's office Davis turned to Saria.

"Man I am glad we are planning this wedding now instead of doing it at the last minute," He said.

"I know my parents got married on Christmas Eve. And I know they were kind of rushed, when it came to buying groceries, clothes for me, etcetera," Saria said. Then she gasped.

"Saria what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby," Davis asked panicking a little bit.

"I just realized with all the planning we have been doing and everything I forgot that we haven't bought anything for when the baby comes," Saria said, putting a hand down on her small stomach.

Davis let out a sigh of relief, "Is that all? Saria we still have 8 months to do all that. You need to stop worrying so much. You are going to be a fantastic mother to our child. It runs in your family. Look at your mom and her mom. They were great mothers were they not?" He asked.

"I guess your right. Although my grandpa Dean wasn't a good father to my mom, but I know that my grandparents treated my mom like one of their own. It just became official when they got married and had me."

"You see my point exactly; you are going a great mom. It runs in your family. Just like I know I will be a great dad. Listen okay we both will worry if what we are doing is right when it comes time to punish them for something wrong. But I will never hit my child, like some parents do," Davis said.

"Ya I know how you feel, I think it's just awful that parents will do that to their own children," Saria said.

"Ya, so come on I believe I promised you a night out tonight. And I will keep that promise," Davis said as he and Saria walked to the car.

"Davis, aren't we going to tell your Dad and his wife about me being pregnant?" Saria asked.

"Ya we are meeting them right now at a restaurant named Sinclairs," Davis said.

And with that they drove off.

_**End of Chapter 5 **_

Next Chapter: See Davis Sr.'s reaction. I know I promised the next chapter will be the wedding but I got too many ideas of what to do with this. I will have it be chapter 10 at least. 12 at most.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter upsets anyone but, I have a few friends were hit by their parents when they were younger. And I kinda helped stopped that with them. But I thought I should bring up what Davis and Saria feel about it. And those who can guess what movie I got Franck from will get the wedding chapter dedicated to them.


	6. Davis and Karas Reaction

Summary: Davis Sr. now finds out about Sarias pregnancy. See his reaction. What will it be?

Note: This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed my fanfiction good or bad reviews.

A New Begining Chapter 6

Sinclairs

Dining Table

12:00 Noon

Davis and Saria sat at the table and saw Davis Sr. and Kara came up to them and smiled.

"Hi Davis, Hi Saria." Kara said smiling.

"Hi dad, hi Kara." Davis Jr. said. "So should we eat?"

"Ya lets order our food now." Davis Sr. said.

When the waiter came they ordered their food, and started talking amongst themselves.

"So how has the soccer season been going for the team dad. I watch it but I don't get to see everything." Davis Jr asked.

"Oh everything is great looks like we will be going to another championship this year." Davis Sr. said. "But how are you two? I mean you guys are getting married in 2 months. But you said the wedding isn't what you guys wanted to talk to us about."

"Ya but lets wait to tell you guys when the food comes. I think that would be better." Davis said.

Not that long afterward the food came. They talked occasionally about jobs, life and other stuff. Saria almost spilled the beans on their announcement while eating but she corrected herself in time. Before they knew it, it was time for their announcement.

"Well as you guys know me and Davis have a announcement to make that everyone else knows abo-." Saria said, but Davis Sr. interrupted her.

"Wait why wouldn't you tell us all at the same time." Davis replied angrily.

"Dad why are you acting like this? I mean its a announcement that will change mine and her lives forever even more tehn the marriage." Davis Jr. said.

"What is it then?" Davis said a bit more calmly.

"I think I know what it is." Kara said.

"Well if you think I am pregnant then you are correct. Me and Davis found out a week ago I am about a little over a week pregnant." Saria said.

If Davis Jr. thought his dad would be happy for them, he was wrong. Davis Sr. looked angry. But Kara looked happy for them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES PREGNANT!" Davis Sr. yelled.

Everyone was taken aback by this. And Saria looked kinda scared.

"Excuse me." Saria said and got up and left.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID DAD!" Davis Jr. said.

"LOOK WHAT I DID LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT AND NOW YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH HER NO MATTER WHAT NOW." Davis Sr. said angrily.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHES PREGNANT OR NOT, I WOULD STAY WITH HER NO MATTER WHAT I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO LEAVE HER. AND NOW THANKS TO YOU SHE RAN AWAY! GOODBYE DAD, bye Kara." Davis Jr. said. Then he left too.

When Davis got outside he began looking for Saria, and found her on one of the benches outside crying her eyes out.

"Saria?" Davis asked hesitently, as he walked toward her.

Saria looked up and you could clearly see the tears in her eyes, "H-h-hi Davis, so did you walk out on your dad and your step-mom?" Saria asked sniffeling.

"Ya and I am hella pissed at him right now. I mean he has no right to freak out about this. No matter what. He knows I love you and he now thinks I am only with you because you are pregnant."

He then sits down next to her and she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for standing up to me in there. Sorry that I left like that though. But I don't think I could have handled being in there much longer." Saria said.

"Its okay come on lets go home." Davis said.

"DAVIS LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Kara yelled at Davis Sr..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT I DID! ITS THEIR FAULT THAT SHE IS PREGNANT. AND HE IS PROBABLY JUST STAYING WITH HER BECAUSE OF THAT. SHE MIGHT JUST BE SAYING THAT SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING, UNTIL SHE IS PREGNANT!" Davis Sr. said.

"Davis is a smart enough boy, he wouldn't leave her even if she wasn't truely pregnant. And why woud she fake being pregnant? Especially if they are getting married." Kara said as she walked out of the restaurant toward the car.

Davis just stood there shocked that Kara would yell at him for yelling at Saria and Davis. He headed toward the car. When he got in. He turned to Kara.

"Sorry about what I did in there. But finding out that Saria was pregnant with Davis child. It reminded me too much of what Yolie did to me and you by revealing that Davis was my son, not my nephew." Davis said.

"I know its hard, but at least Saria didn't lie to Davis and say it wasn't his just so he could have a good life. You gotta respect her for that. She won't make the same mistake that Yolie made with you." Kara said. "After all she loves Davis way too much. She would never purposely hurt him. And I assure you that Yolie never meant to hurt you."

"Ya I know. Come on lets get home. I want to apologize to Davis and Saria. But more Saria because she didn't deserve that. I mean she was there for Davis whenever he needed someone and he was there for her whenever she needed someone. I know they will be happy together."

So they drove home. Not realizing that two people who have known Saria for her entire life had heard what had happened in the restaurant and they were mad.

End of Chapter 6.

Next Chapter you will find out who those two were. If you can guess who it is. You can get the next chapter dedicated to you.


	7. Doctors appointment

A New Begining Chapter 7

A/N: I know its been forever since I last updated this story, but there are not very many people who are reading this. It seems like only my beta is reading this really. I would like reviews to tell me if I should keep this going. For those who are wondering, My beta is LilacKamiya.

The Next Day:

Saria and Davis were sitting at the kitchen table in the Kamiya residence looking through ads in the newspaper for places to rent. Saria was still upset about last night, when Daisuke yelled at Davis for only staying with her because she was pregnant. She felt Davis hand on her arm and she looked at him and smiled.

"Listen Saria, my dad didn't mean what he said, he only wanted what was best for us. I will never leave you. I have always liked you for as long as we have known each other. I love you Saria and in a month we will be married." Davis said.

Saria smiled happily at that. Not only was she pregnant, she was also engaged to her high school sweetheart and her best friend of over 15 years. She couldn't be happier.

"I know Davis, I just can't believe this happening so fast. First we were engaged to be married and nearly 2 weeks later I find out I am going to be a mother. But I love this, I can't wait to be a mother and be as good of one as my parents were to me."

Just then the phone rang, and Saria picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Saria, its Daisuke."

Saria sighed. She was really hoping she wouldn't have to deal with Davis dad already. "Hi Daisuke. How are you this morning?"

"I am good I was wondering if I could talk to you and Davis about something this morning." Daisuke said.

Saria looked at Davis, and Davis got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Davis said.

"Davis?" Daisuke asked.

Davis sighed, so this was who Saria was talking to. "Hi...Dad. Listen me and Saria are busy right now and I am not really happy with the way you treated my soon-to-be-wife. So unless you have something nice to say about her or about our relationship I don't want to talk to you. You hurt her too much last night." Davis said.

Daisuke sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Davis please listen to me, I need to talk to you." Daisuke said.

"Fine, where do you want meet us?" Davis asked.

"Meet me at the restaurant that we ate dinner at last night." Daisuke asked.

"Alright dad, see you then." He hung up. And looked at Saria.

"What did HE want?" Saria asked.

"He wanted to meet us at the place we ate dinner with him last night at 8:00 tonight." Davis said.

"Well, I guess we should go tonight. I would rather not too. But I guess we should get ready to go in a bit, we do have a doctors appointment today." Saria said putting a hand on her still flat stomach.

----At the Doctors Office 12:00 noon----

As Davis checked them in, Saria went to sit in the waiting room. This was her second hospital visit for her pregnancy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Davis.

"Ok they said the doctor will be with us shortly. He is just finishing up with a patient now." But as soon as he finished saying that, they heard Sarias and his name being called.

They got up and followed the nurse to the room where she would wait for Dr. Sheehan.

"I hope the children are doing just fine. I know nothing really wrong could happen, but I am just scared. What if something happens during the pregnancy?" Saria said worringly.

Davis bent down in front of Saria and looked her straight in the eye and said. "You know that is not true. Everything will be fine and our child will be fine also." Davis said reassuringly.

Saria was about to say something when Dr. Sheehan came in. "Well I guess this is your 2nd appointment. Which would put you about two months right?" Dr Sheehan said.

Saria smiled. "Yes thats right doctor." She said.

He looked at her and told her to lay down on the chair and life up her shirt. She did so and he put gel on her stomach. Saria shivered at its coldness. "Ya its cold. It will warm up pretty fast." He said. And he was right.

"Okay lets take a look here and see how your child is doing." With that he put the paddle on her stomach and flipped on the machine.

What appeared there was a mass of black and white. And what looked like a little dot in the center of the screen. "There your child is." He said. After a few more minutes of just moving around paddle around he turned off the machine. He said he would be right back with pictures.

Saria was wiping the gel off of her stomach and smiling happily. She just saw her unborn child for the first time. She couldn't wait to be able to hold him/her in her arms. She felt Davis wrap his arms around her after she was done cleaning the gel off. "You see there was nothing to worry about. The baby will not be born with any kind of bad condition."

Saria nodded. And right at that moment Dr. Sheehan came back in smiling at the two. "Well I have some news. That you might find shocking." He said.

Davis and Saria looked at each other. "Nothings wrong with my baby is there?" Saria asked.

"No. No nothings wrong at all." He said still smiling. "How do you two feel about having twins?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Saria asked.

"Congratulations you two. Saria you are pregnant with twins." Dr. Sheehan said.

End of Chapter 7.

Sorry for the several months of not updating this. But I promise this story will get better. I will be posting a new chapter of my Harry Potter fanfic soon also. I don't know when this story will be updated again. But this will have another 5-10 chapters.


End file.
